Graduation On Deck
by MSL-SL
Summary: Based on the episode of The Suite Life On Deck


The Suite Life on Deck Story: Graduation

Cody woke up that morning and looked out the porthole window. The sun was shining and the boat was coming into port. He looked over at his roommate Woody, who, as usual, was still asleep. He signed to himself; today was the final day living on the before heading off to Yale University with Bailey. He then decided to drag himself out of bed and go grab some breakfast.

As Cody walked out on to the sky deck it was unusually quiet. He figured that most of the passengers had already got off in Florida and L.A, their two previous stops. Over at the juice bar sat the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, his girlfriend Bailey. She was chatting away to London, which was also quite unusual because it was often difficult to get London to do anything before noon. Anyhow he walked over too the two girls.

'Morning Bails,' Cody said 'What you up to?'

'Aww morning my Codykins' Bailey smiled

Bailey pulled Cody into a morning hug. He glanced over Bailey's shoulder and saw his twin brother, Zack, smirking. When Bailey finally pulled away from Cody she saw Zack's little smirk. She gave him a friendly slap on the arm.

'Owww easy!' Zack called out as Bailey slapped him

'Careful don't break my boyfriend.' A voice came from round the corner. Maya appeared out on the sky deck, her chocolate brown hair slightly damp and a smile on her face. Zack almost instantly embraced his girlfriend in a warming, good morning hug. Now it was Cody's turn to smirk as when Zack got off his stool a loud rip could be heard. As Zack pulled always from Maya everyone was suppressed in giggles, he turned to look at Maya and even she was hiding behind her hair in laughter.

'What's so funny?' Zack asked with a slight annoyance in his voice

Maya leant over and whispered something to Zack. He looked round with a horrified look on his face and instantly ran back to his cabin with a huge hole in the back of his jeans.

The other teenagers left at the juice bar excitedly began discussing today's events. Today was the day of graduation and almost everyone was graduating, even London.

'Daddy says if I graduate I get a new flat screen for my closet! Yay me!' London pointed out.

'At least we are all graduating flat screen TV or not.' Cody responded.

At that precise moment, 2 familiar figures came round the corner, Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutweiler stepped onto to the sky deck.

'Morning Mr. Moseby' Zack called out as he walked back onto the sky deck hand in hand with Maya.

'We just wanted to wish everybody luck in today's graduation and for your future.' Mr. Moseby reassured everyone.

'Thanks Mr Moseby, but there was something me and Bails wanted to ask you,' Cody asked.

'Go ahead'

'We wanted to ask you if you could be the one to come and check out our new apartment in New Haven next Saturday, we need someone's opinion.'

'Cody, I would be delighted to, if you give me the address I will meet you there.' Mr. Moseby replied excitedly, pleased that Cody and Bailey were planning ahead to go to college.

'Anyways,' Miss Tutweiler added 'We should be getting on with the ceremony preparation'

They both left the sky deck to prepare for the ceremony.

'We should all be getting ready now I think, we have about 2 hours and Woody hasn't woken up yet.' Cody admitted.

With that comment the teens went off to start getting ready for the graduation ceremony that would take place later that day.

All the students excitedly gathered in the hall in all their robes and surround by friends. All the parents were aboard the ship and were taking their seats. Zack and Cody both saw a familiar couple walking towards them over the wooden floor of the sky deck. Before they knew it they were swept up in a huge hug from their mum, Carey.

'My little men!' Carey exclaimed.

She hugged them so tightly that the twins felt they were going to burst.

'Mum, I think you can let go now.' Zack murmured.

Once Carey finally released them from their hug she started to fuss over them. Zack looked around for a quick escape and fortunately saw their dad standing behind them.

'Dad!' Zack shouted

The two boys rushed over to their dad and received a firm pat on the back. Their dad stood there as calm as ever totally relaxed even though one of their biggest life events was about to take place.

Over the loud speaker came their first call to group and stand in front of their chairs.

'That's our call!' Zack exclaimed.

'Good luck boys.' Carey hugged her boys one last time before they walked over to join the rest of the class.

'I can't believe they are finally graduating,' Carey whispered to her former husband, Kurt,' I never thought this day would come.'

'I agree. They have grown up so much' Kurt added.

Mr. Mosbey, dressed in his finest suit came up to the loudspeaker,

'You may be seated.' His booming voice came over the speakers around the stage. Miss Tutweiler then came up to the speaker for her speech, being their principal.

"Welcome everyone, it is my pleasure to grow up with this group of graduates. We have had our ups and downs but overall they have made my life much more exciting and interesting. They have left me many memories to treasure and in the room should be proud of this group of students who have all had an impact on our lives for the have all worked amazingly hard and I wish them the best of luck for the future. Now moving on with our ceremony, for the diplomas.

Miss Tutweiler proceeded to call each students name and hand them their diploma. Eventually it came down to the last students.

'Woody Fink.' Woody walked along the stage and gave Moseby a pat on the back.

'Marcus Little.' Marcus fist pumped Moseby instead.

'Cody Martin.' Cody walked over and instead of shaking Moseby's hand gave him a hug.

'Zack Martin.' This time, it was Moseby who hugged Zack. Moseby gave him a pat on the back before letting him up onto the stage.

'Maya Bennet.' Moseby hugged her too and whispered to her to take care of Zack.

'Bailey Pickett.' Bailey hugged Moseby too and he again told her to take care of Cody.

'Addison Reynolds.' Addison crossed the stage hiding the fact she was trying to keep from crying.

"London Tipton." London crossed the stage and Moseby pulled her into a tight hug telling her how proud he was.

Once the last student had received their diplomas, Moseby moved to the podium again.

"Alll of these young men and women here are more than just people to me. Some of them are the children I have watched grow up. I will miss them all alot and hope they will come back and visit. I am extremely proud of them all and can't wait to see what they will turn out to be in the future," Moseby gathered himself. "Class of 2012, please rise."

All the students rose to their feet.

'Now take your tassels and move them from right to left,' He pulled himself together 'Congratulations you are now all officially graduated from Seven Sea's High!'

With that everyone threw their caps into the air, it was time to celebrate!


End file.
